Cell Block Tango
by First Of The Year
Summary: Gary Harrison es condenado a convivir con otros asesinos en la Carcel del Condado, donde se da cuenta que al igual que él, ellos son inocentes en cierta manera. Menciones de; Creek, Dip, Grophe, Bunny, Style y Stolovan.


**¡Hola!**

Este fic es una adaptación de la canción **"Cell Block Tango" **del musical que me facino por completo; Chicago.

Les recomiendo ver el video, que al igual que la letra, es realmente original y entretenida.

Muchas gracias a **Gabi17** por ayudarme a hacer este fic. ^^

* * *

¿Por qué lo hizo? En ese preciso momento no pasó por su cabeza el pensamiento de que podría perder todo. Su familia, sus amigos, su libertad. Él no era culpable, pero nadie le creía.

Por el amor a Dios, si salía de esto su familia lo odiaría por el resto de sus vidas y perdería total contacto con ellos. Vamos, estaban en 1920, época donde hasta el más mínimo "incidente" que sale en los periódicos perdura por varias semanas, incluso meses, hasta que ocurre otro incidente que atraiga más interés por parte de los lectores.

Sabía que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, más que mal, pero no tuvo otra opción. Era él o su pareja; Dylan. Fue simple instinto de supervivencia... ¿Por qué nadie le creía? Si sus palabras eran pocas, ¿No bastaban las pruebas?

Por más que el rubio se esforzase en mostrar su inocencia ante las autoridades, todo fue en vano. Lo único que consiguió fue que lo metieran en la Cárcel del Condado el tiempo que fuera necesario para que su caso fuera visto por un juez, el cual decidiría que hacer con él.

Gary Harrison no podía estar tan arrepentido.

El rubio apenas de veinte años conoció por primera vez la cárcel del condado. Era un lugar horrible. El lugar estaba completamente lleno de humedad, se notaba a kilometras que al lugar le hacía falta una limpieza y los prisioneros usaban el mismo horrible uniforme gris, el cual ninguno respetaba y lo usaban como se les diera la gana.

No hace falta aclarar que en su primer día era el objeto de burla de los demás presos. Gary no sabía que decir, con quien hablar, que hacer... Todos parecían estar matándolo de mil maneras diferentes con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

Hoy mismo se cumple una semana desde que Gary pisó la cárcel, el cual trataba de conciliar el sueño de cualquier manera posible sin resultado alguno. No tenía sueño y para alegrarle un poquito más la vida la canilla de su celda tenía un pequeño derrame, lo que permitía que pequeñas gotas rebeldes de agua se escaparan. Estas mismas pequeñas gotas eran las que hacían ruido con el lavamanos, el cual resaltaba en el silencio de la noche en la Cárcel del Condado.

Las gotitas del lavadero no eran nada a comparación de las fuertes pisadas que daban los guardias al caminar, haciendo su turno nocturno, vigilando que ninguno de los presos intentaran algo, sumado a los dedos de varios presos incapaces de poder pegar un ojo en la fría noche, tamborileando en las rejas de sus celdas, esperando la libertad eternamente deseada.

_Pop…_

…_Seis…_

… _Squish…_

…_Uh uh…_

…_Cicero…_

…_Lipschitz._

Seis palabras que se repetían constantemente, en susurros lleno de rencor y odio, combinándose con los sonidos que no le permitían que durmiera en paz.

Con algo de miedo se levantó de lo que, según el dueño de la cárcel era una "cama", y se acercó a los barrotes de su celda para poder ver de donde venía ese sonido.

_Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado  
Él fue culpable y nadie más.  
Si tu lo vivieras,  
si lo supieras  
acabarías haciendo igual._

Sacó su cabeza por los barrotes y pudo observar a todos los presos de la cárcel entonando, todos ellos con sus brazos y cabezas fuera de los barrotes.

Siguieron cantando esas frases hasta que un rubio, que se encontraba en la celda frente a la suya, con unos hermosos ojos grises y piel pálida miró a Gary a la cara y, con una sonrisa enferma le habló, ignorando que los demás presos siguieran cantando el mismo estribillo una y otra y otra vez.

_Hay gente que tiene vicios que te ponen de los nervios.  
Como Chris.  
A Chris le gustaba mascar chicle  
No...  
¡Mascar no, hacer globos y reventarlos!  
Un día, regresaba muy enfadado de trabajar,  
Buscando un poco de consuelo,  
Y ahí estaba Chris; tumbado en el sofá, bebiendo una cerveza y mascando.  
No.  
¡Mascando no, reventando!  
Le dije: "Vuelve a hacer un solo globo más..."  
Y lo hizo.  
Entonces descolgué la escopeta de la pared y disparé dos tiros de aviso...  
Justo en su cabeza._

Gary abrió los ojos horrorizados ante el relato del preso, que no solo lo narraba como si fuera una anécdota divertida que sucedió un verano con su familia, sino que lo narraba con una sonrisita divertida y enfermiza, libre de culpa o arrepentimiento. Aun impactado, recibió el saludo de su compañero de cárcel; Gregory Fields, de su misma edad, el cual le sonrió encantado de tener otro amigo en ese agujero.

Los demás presos siguieron cantando el estribillo.

_Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado  
Él fue culpable y nadie más.  
Si tu lo vivieras,  
si lo supieras  
acabarías haciendo igual._

Gregory, divertido ante la estupefacción de su nuevo amigo, señaló una celda que se encontraba en diagonal a la derecha de la suya. En aquella celda se encontraba un pequeño rubio de ojos turquesas, muy pálido y con rasgos aniñados, que sin lugar a duda te convencerían de que era inocente, no importase si lo vieses en pleno acto de maldad.

Con una hermosa sonrisa tierna, al igual que Gregory, relató su historia, empezando con un suspiro.

_Conocí a Kenny McCormick en Saltlake City hace dos años.  
Me dijo que era soltero y nos fuimos a vivir juntos.  
El venía a casa, y yo le preparaba una copa y cenábamos.  
Y entonces lo descubrí  
"Soltero" me dijo...  
¡Soltero un cuerno!  
No solo estaba casado, oh no, tenía seis mujeres.  
Era un mormón de esos, ya sabes.  
Así que esa noche, cuando llegó a casa del trabajo le preparé su copa como siempre.  
Ya se saben; ¡Hay hombres que no soportan el arsénico!_

Cuando terminó de contar su historia su sonrisa infantil se había borrado, dando paso a un ceño fruncido y a una mirada rencorosa. Gary agradeció no haber sido ese Kenny, que por lo que el pequeño rubio contaba, no tubo un final feliz.

-Leopold Stotch, pero puedes decirme Butters.- sonrió, el ahora "Butters", desde su celda en la planta superior.

Harrison, aun no muy seguro si realmente eso estaba pasando o era una pesadilla más, vio otro rubio que le llamó la atención. Se encontraba en la celda continua a la de Leopold. Tenía unos grandes ojos felinos de color verdes y su delgadísimo cuerpo sufría de varios temblores. Tenía todo su uniforme arrugado debido a los miles de jalones que él mismo le hacía a su ropa y unas espantosas ojeras, debido al poco sueño que lograba en ese lugar.

_Estaba en la cocina, haciendo un pollo para la cena  
pensando en mis cosas.  
Cuando mi esposo Craig en un ataque de celos  
"¡Te estás tirando al lechero!" me dijo.  
Él estaba loco  
y siguió diciendo que me tiraba al lechero.  
Siguió diciendo que otra vez;  
que me tiraba al lechero.  
Entonces corrió hacia mi cuchillo...  
Corrió hacia mi cuchillo diez veces..._

Gary, después de la mirada fría que el rubio le lanzó, retándolo a que le contradijera algo sobre su relato, escuchó un murmullo, algo parecido a "Tweek Tweak", aunque no estaba seguro. No se escuchaba muy bien gracias a los reos que no paraban de hacer ruidos con los barrotes de las celdas y de cantar una y otra vez el mismo estribillo, a veces agregando o quitando frases.

_Si hubieras estado allí, si lo hubieras visto  
apuesto a que habrías hecho lo mismo..._

Una risita angelical y traviesa, con un toque de locura, llamó su atención. Un rubio de ojos celestes claros, incluso más que los suyos, usaba el uniforme de la cercal y una boina negra, lo cual era raro. La policía te sacaba todo objeto que proviniera del exterior. Dudaba mucho que te dejaran conservar algo del otro mundo, seguramente armó tremendo escándalo para poder usarla allí dentro, el chico no tenía la musculatura que le causaría miedo y pavor a cualquiera, pero con solo mirar aquellos ojos celestes llenos de locura te hacían cambiar de opinión.

-Phillip Pirrup, pero le gusta que le digan Pip.- le presentó Gregory, sonriendo con un cigarrillo encendido en su boca, a Gary, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, quien caminaba de un lado al otro con suma inocencia y con un rostro angelical, relatando su historia su historia.

_Mi hermana Stella y yo actuábamos juntos.  
Mi marido Damien viajaba con nosotros.  
Ahora; en nuestro último número había 20 acrobacias en una cuerda:  
1,2,3,4,5, backflips, flipflops splits, spread eagles...  
Una detrás de otra.  
Estábamos alojados en el hotel Cicero.  
Sabíamos que con la borrachera , después de muchas risas, había que ir a por hielo.  
Entonces fui a por él.  
Y cuando volví, abrí la puerta  
Y los vi...  
Stella y Damien haciendo el número 17...  
El vuelo del águila.  
Bien, después de un momento de shock, totalmente bloqueado, no recordaba nada  
y fue luego cuando me lavaba la sangre de las manos...  
¡Y supe que estaban muertos!_

Gary abrió los ojos sobremanera y su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo, esa historia era la peor hasta ahora. Pip, Butters, Tweek y Gregory, junto a los demás presos, incluso algunos guardias de seguridad, rieron ante la historia y ante la reacción del nuevo, aunque sus historias no eran en nada a comparación de los demás hombres en ese horrible lugar.

_Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado  
Él fue culpable y nadie más.  
Si tú lo vivieras,  
si lo supieras  
acabarías haciendo igual._

De repente los presos calmaron su música, cantando el mismo estribillo casi en un susurro calmado, donde un pequeño castaño, con ojos marrones claros lleno de inocencia empezó a narrar su historia derramando pequeñas lágrimas invisibles. El único problema era que el pequeño castaño hablaba húngaro, para suerte de Gary, el único idioma que aprendió durante su infancia.

_¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?  
Según ellos, la policía húngara,  
maté a mi marido, Kevin.  
Pero yo no fui,  
no soy culpable.  
No lo soy.  
No puedo creer que el tío Token  
dijera que fui yo.  
Dicen que fui yo,  
pero en realidad..._

-Sí, pero... ¿Tú lo hiciste?- preguntó Gary en shock, impaciente, entendiendo a la perfección todo lo que el otro narraba.

-¡Uh uh, inocente!- lloriqueó el pequeño Clyde Donovan desde su celda, la única palabra que se había asegurado aprender en español, la única palabra que había pensado que necesitaría, ubicada al lado de la de Tweek.

_Se lo han buscado, se lo han buscado  
Ellos fueron culpables y nadie más.  
Si tú lo vivieras,  
Si lo supieras  
¿Cómo pueden decirme que yo estaba equivocado?_

Gary no odiaba pero si le daba miedo en algún sentido admitir que las historias de cada uno de sus compañeros le llamaba la atención. Por supuesto que todos fueron culpables de sus actos y tenían la obligación de estar en ese lugar, pero no todo fue su culpa... Todos en ese edificio tenían historias parecidas a la de él, en la misma situación, la misma edad que él y en las mismas condiciones en la que él se encontró, haciendo que se sintiera identificado con ellos.

Todos estaban metidos en una sentencia en la cual ellos eran inocentes, pero culpables a los ojos de la sociedad.

En la celda ubicada a su derecha había un pelirrojo, con hermosos ojos verdes, incluso más claros que los de Tweek. Eran los ojos más hermosos y llenos de ira y venganza que había visto en su corta vida, tanto que le provocaban escalofríos. Tenía las mangas de su remera gris subidas hasta sus hombros y algunas manchas rojas que el rubio no quiso saber que eran adornaban la remera y parte del pantalón. Con un susurro cargado de odio empezó con su historia, mirando fijamente un punto indefinido sin emoción alguna.

_Amaba a Stanley Marsh más de lo que podía decir.  
Era un tío sensible.  
Un pintor.  
Cada noche él salía a encontrarse a sí mismo.  
Y en el camino se encontró a  
Wendy, Bebe, Red, y Heidi..  
Se podría decir que teníamos diferencias artísticas.  
El se veía vivo.  
¡Yo lo veía muerto!_

El pelirrojo literalmente gritó la última palabra de su pequeña historia, que se escuchó por todo el edificio gracias al eco, haciendo que todos los presos, tanto culpables como inocentes, aullaran como lobos enloquecidos, golpeaban las rejas con más fuerza y cantaban con más empeño y pasión.

_Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado  
Él fue culpable y nadie más  
porque nos utilizó  
y él abusó de nosotros  
fue un asesinato, pero no un delito._

_Se lo ha buscado, se lo ha buscado  
Él fue culpable y nadie más  
Si tú lo vivieras,  
si lo supieras  
¿Cómo puedes decirme que yo estaba equivocado?_

Harrison observó como los hombres seguían entonando su, al parecer, himno personal, importándoles un cuerno que se encontraban en un edificio donde supuestamente se encontraban para "pensar en lo que hicieron" y mucho menos que eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana.

También observó como los guardias de seguridad escuchaban divertidos una vez más, mismos relatos, mismos asesinos, mismas condenadas. Pero había una persona en ese lugar al que no le gustaba el desorden, y mucho menos bajo su turno.

-¡CALLADOS YA! ¡ACÁ SE RESPETA MI AUTORIDAD Y DIGO QUE ES HORA DE DORMIR, MALDITOS ASESINOS!- rugió Eric Cartman, uno de los encargados de la cercal más temidos del lugar, gordo, mal humorado, narcisista, inaguantable, pero fácil de sobornar si conseguías lo que te pedía, golpeando su barrote en uno de los barrotes de la celda más cerca de su persona.

Luego de ese grito los golpeas cesaron de apoco y los presos iban calmándose. Observaron como el encargado volvía a su oficina y los guardias que habían disfrutado del canto volvieron a su turno nocturno.

Gary suspiro y volvió a su cama. Había conocido a hombres que a simple vista había pensado que eran asesinos a sangre fría, personas enfermas llenas de locura, las mimas personas que resultaron ser igual a él. Personas que se encontraban en una situación donde los beneficiados eran los culpables y los inocentes los perjudicados.

Cerró sus ojos y logró quedarse dormido, hecho que casi nunca se lograba en ese lugar. Lo último que el rubio escuchó fueron las mismas frases una y otra vez, todas dichas en un susurro.

_"Vuelve a hacer un solo globo más..."_

_"Soltero un cuerno..."_

_"Corrió hacia mi cuchillo diez veces..."_

_"El vuelo del águila..."  
_

_"Diferencias artísticas..."_

_Pop…_

…_Seis…_

… _Squish…_

…_Uh uh…_

…_Cicero…_

…_Lipschitz._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Personalmente, amo los fics donde los ukes sacan su lado sadico y asesino. :D

De nuevo; ¡Gracias **Gabi17** por ayudarme! :D

**F.O.T.Y out.**


End file.
